That's the Difference
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: Most people at the DPD can see it, but Joan may be the only one that truly understands what's between Auggie and Annie. "Something in his soul needs her."


**A/n:** _So I've had this little drabble on my computer for a while. I always thought I would finish it, but I realized just now that there's not much I can add to it. I just like seeing Auggie and Annie's relationship through someone else's eyes because honestly, when will these two stop being so blind? Excuse my pun. Anyway, you guys have no idea how much I love these two. I'm so hopping for some major Augnie development in season 3. And you will hopefully being seeing more stuff on these two from me. I have many obsessions, some are just more prominent than others-hence why most of my posted stuff is Klaus/Caroline and 11/River. _

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the happiness that reviews give me…so PLEASE, give them. Lol._

Joan's POV

I knew she had him the very second I found out he let her use him as a cadaver to get into the morgue. I've known Auggie for a while, and it's not a stretch to say I've gotten to know him pretty well over these years. And that's how I knew. Annie Walker had him hook line and sinker her very first day. He just didn't know that yet. Auggie's always been a great operative and soldier; reliable, resourceful, brave, and very smart. But something changed in him when he was assigned to handle Annie's cases. With the other agents he was in charge of, he always did his best to bring them home; he's a loyal person by nature and genuinely cares about his people, not just the outcome of the mission. I've always admired that in him.

But with Annie, he wasn't just concerned for her safety, not in the way that he was for all his other agents. He subconsciously went beyond that. For example, if any other agent had been taken captive by Armenian arms dealers or what not, he _would_ be very worried, and he would find a discrete way to get them out and home safely. But when it's Annie…something in him snaps. He doesn't just look worried, he looks crazed. He doesn't only look scared, because under the surface, I can see he's more terrified than he knows what to do with. He doesn't just try his best to get her out, he does anything and everything he can think of to get her out completely safe and as quick as humanly possible.

Because the difference is, if Conrad or someone was in a mission gone wrong under his care, he'd send in his best people. But if it was Annie, he'd go in running himself.

He'd help her even though he knows very well he wouldn't be able to see his enemies. He just wouldn't care.

And I know that he obeyed the agency the last time they told him to end things with Natasha, but Annie is different to him. I can tell. He's not the same way around her. I once saw Auggie talking to Natasha, years ago, and it took me by surprise how he seemed to revert to a kid around her, like everything she did would excite him. But Annie…he doesn't just enjoy the things she does, he is attuned to her. It's remarkable, especially considering his lack of sight. He somehow senses where she is in a room and positions himself close to her, accordingly, as if he's ready to listen or defend, whatever is needed. I remember he almost punched Arthur when he found out why Annie was taking out of the Farm early. He doesn't even tolerate when she gets a scratch out in the field. Don't get me wrong, he hides it well. Not that the other agents haven't noticed his feelings, because they have, but I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only ones who realizes the actual extent of what he feels. Maybe it's because I know him, maybe it's because I care, but it's probably because Arthur and I went through the same things when we were operatives.

Annie is his light. I usually don't indulge in clichés, but just because an expression is trite or corny, doesn't mean it's not completely true in some cases. She speaks to him and eighty percent of the time she does, he's smiling. I don't think he realizes he does it. When she walks into a room, he can tell, I've seen him lift his head just the slightest fraction as he smells the change in the air that her perfume creates. He sits up taller. That's the difference between any girl I've ever seen him with and Annie; something in his soul needs her. Yes, he's been intrigued or attracted to other girls before, but with them, he would always seem totally in control. With Annie, his reactions to her are subconscious; he doesn't control them.

He doesn't notice the way he smiles wider at her words after she's left the room, because he knows she can't see him . He doesn't notice the panic in his own eyes whenever she's in danger or the beam in them when she's next to him. He doesn't notice the way his body tilts when he's next to her, so that he's angled protectively in front of her. But I do.

I recognized the changes in him-in his expressions and his actions-when he finally realized he was in love with her.


End file.
